


Compare and Contrast

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [13]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo knows that, eventually, the fact he and Des are together is going to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare and Contrast

Leaning back in his chair and curling his legs up into the seat, which had been bought specifically so he could do this no matter how tall he was, Leo was only half looking at the notes he had scribbled out before heading home. Inspiration had hit at the last moment, now he had to work things out to see if they might work. 

Though, at the moment, most of his attention was on where Des was at. 

It seemed as if Des had taken Leo's nice open space as the perfect place to practice his showy bartender routine. While he didn't get to use it very often at his job, Leo knew that Des did do some competitions, and needed to stay in practice. Having seen Des's apartment, Leo knew his boyfriend did not have the room to get into the really ambitious moves he had in mind. So with Leo's house to play in, he had taken to practicing there. 

And it was quite interesting to watch, at least in Leo's mind. He already had a painting in mind, watching the bottles of colored water Des was using catch the light as they were flipped, rolled, and balanced. This particular routine was in the second to last stage, from what he could see. Des's method was design, practice with empty plastic bottles, use plastic bottles full of colored water, then use glass bottles full of water. Leo thought the colored water was just to give the clear plastic some color and make it easier to keep track of what bottle was what at first. 

Most of the contests, Des didn't try for. They were pretty strict on ages and who was allowed in, and he didn't want to use a fake ID for those. But some didn't care so much, mostly local ones. They would help Des get his practice in, and Leo thought that Des honestly just -liked- performing. He was good, and Leo had to admit, he would never be able to do anything like that. He didn't have the time or the patience for it most days, but he definitely enjoyed the show.

Especially right now, when Des was barefoot, in worn jeans and a tee shirt that had seen a few too many washings. It was -definitely- a nice view, and Leo was unashamed to admit he was enjoying it. He did his best to not compare Ezio and Des, and he -never- did it out loud. Ever. That was a sure way to start a fight, and he never was one to compare lovers. But he did know all three brothers, and it was interesting to compare and contrast them. 

They were scarily similar, feature wise. It was a bit uncanny how their looks echoed each other. Especially between Altair and Desmond. Ezio had some differences, but even he was undeniably closely related to the other two. He was also a bit larger than the others, taller and broader in the shoulders, which Altair and Des continued to echo each other. 

Really, Leo's fingers itched to get the three of them sat down together and do a painting of them. Sometimes, following the steady employment of science really sucked, as he did wish for more time to paint.

Pushing the thoughts of the others aside for now, though eventually Leo knew there was going to be some sort of confrontation. He was not going to hide the relationship forever, he just had not mentioned it yet as Des did not want to tell them.

Leo was letting it go for now, but he knew that, eventually, Altair and Ezio were going to find out. And then there was going to be hell to pay. 

"You're deep in thought. And here I was, showing off for you an everything."

Blinking, Leo looked up at Des, then smiled. "Sorry, just trying to work out a puzzle." He shifted as Des decided that Leo's chair was something he wanted to share. The younger man perched himself on an arm, head tilted as he looked down at Leo. 

"That was a hell of a puzzle. You don't normally have that look on your face when it happens." Gold eyes were focused on Leo, but not with that particular -gleam- that Leo knew meant something, and that it was something all three brothers could do. "Everything okay?"

Leo smiled at him. "Everything is fine. Just wondering what sort of fight there will be at work once they find out about us." Six years wasn't that big a gape, but Ezio definitely gave off "protective brother" vibrations, and Altair was.... Altair. Who knew how he'd react, though gossip had it, just inside the company, that Altair had dropped a lot of cash on finding his brother, then went to talk to him. For Altair to vanish like that when the company was starting to get really get going had been big news inside the company, and the old hands were happy to share it with Leo and Shaun over lunch one day.

So the fact that Leo was twenty five to Des's nineteen might cause a few issues on the job front. 

There was a scowl and a disgusted noise from Des. "Well, they don't need to know, so it won't be an issue." He hunched up some, eyes going narrow and golden. Leo itched to know what Des was seeing. 

He didn't feel like having this discussion again, and he just arched an eyebrow at Des. Instead of saying anything, though, he set his files to the side, and offered a hand to the other. "Want to go get food? I've been hearing really good things about that new Greek place that opened up on 5th Street."

There was a grumble, but Des finally took the hand. He slipped off the arm and tugged Leo up with him. Once they were both up, Leo wrapped his arms around Des and kissed him. It wasn't anything hard or even too possessive, just a light kiss, then Leo grinned. "Well, if they do find out, just think of the fact we can go do some traveling if they fire me."

That was such a cheerful tone that Des couldn't even argue. So the other just snorted, and swatted Leo in the side. "Come one, oh giant one. Let's feed you before you get distracted by something else and forget to eat -again-."

Laughing, Leo let go of Des so the man could go change and they could eat. Well, at least he had Des thinking about what could happen once the others found out. It was a start.


End file.
